everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusk Ivashov
Dusk Lyov Efiáltis Ivashov, often referred to as Dusk Ivashov on official documents, is a 2018-introduced and all-around Next Generation character. He is the oldest son and child of Blake Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis and the twin brother of the Zalira Ivashov. He is currently in his Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and does not room with anyone. History Before Attending the Mythology Program Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending the Mythology Program Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dusk gained little from his father, Blake, mainly inheriting his magic. He is an exact copy of his mother, having the same gradient black-to-silver hair, blue eyes, and pale skin tone. He also wears the same coloration as his mother, black and dark purple. Hobbies & Interests Animals Like his father, Dusk loves animals and especially loves helping them. He frequents the same animal shelter his father helped in his day (which his father now owns) and helps them out a lot. Powers & Abilities In terms of power, Dusk inherited mostly all of Ivy's powers over nightmares and darkness. Unlike his mother, he is more adept in using his darkness powers than his nightmare ones (hence his name Dusk). He did inherit some magic from Blake but is pretty much a beginner in them where his sister is an expert by their standards. Powers * Darkness manipulation: His main power, Dusk largely inherited his mother's (and great-grandfather's) powers over the element of Darkness, allowing him to control, generate, and manipulate darkness and shadows. ** Shadow generation: He can generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. ** Shadow constructs: Dusk can use his powers over darkness to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. ** Shadow camouflage: While in shadows or darkness, Dusk is rendered invisible. He tends to use this to scare his sister or try to. Zalira is not one that scares easily and he cannot scare his girlfriend. * Nightmare manipulation: He also inherited his mother's nightmare powers, but rarely uses them, being more comfortable with darkness. He is able to generate small nightmares but cannot manipulate them. * Magic: Dusk inherited a small portion of his father's magical abilities. The most he can do is telekinesis and a few minor spells. Any magic related thing, he takes to his sister, the more adept of the two. Skillset * Multilingualism: Being born to a Russian father and Greek mother, it's pretty clear that Dusk will know more than one language. He is able to speak fluently in Russian and Greek, having been taught both of his parents' native languages. * Creative writing: Much like his mother, Dusk is creative when it comes to writing. While he doesn't have his own series, like Ivy, he does enjoy writing stories as a hobby. Myth - Phobetor How Does the Myth Go? Main article: Phobetor How Does Dusk Fit Into It? As the oldest child of Blake and Ivy, Dusk gets the destiny of Phobetor, his grandfather. How Does Dusk View the Destiny? TBA Relationships Family Parents Father - Blake Ivashov TBA Mother - Ivy Efiáltis TBA Siblings Twin Sister - Zalira Ivashov Grandparents Through his parents, Dusk has two sets of grandparents. He is close to both sides, besides his mother's biological mother, Calliope, who remains estranged from the family. Dusk is extremely close to his great-grandfather, Erebus, who shares the same power over the element of darkness. Grandfather - Aleksei Ivashov TBA Grandmother - Rayna Ivashov TBA Grandfather - Phobetor TBA Grandmother - Calliope TBA Grandmother - Mania TBA Great-Grandfather - Erebus TBA Friends Pets Romance Ruri Raiden-Stormwing Dusk is currently dating Ruri, the daughter of Nicomedes Stormwing and Jasper Raiden. (TBC) Trivia * His full name is Dusk Lyov Efiáltis Ivashov ** Dusk is a reference to his darkness and shadows powers. ** Lyov is a Russian name meaning "lion" ** Efiáltis is his mother's maiden name, meaning "nightmare" in Greek. ** Ivashov is his father'rs birth surname * Dusk speaks with a Russian accent, where his twin sister speaks with a Greek accent. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Next Generation of Students